The poetry of Raven
by Phinbella1349
Summary: Random poetry i made that kinda suits me.. and Raven.
1. Chapter 1: The evil side of me

**A lost love**

When the wind blows

And you wrap me in your arms

You cradle me slow.

In the haven, you

Took me to the graveyard

And you held my hand.

I looked deeply in

Your eyes to see sadness, though

You seem happy to me

As we walk though the ash

And look at the earth around us

As it is destroyed

Destroyed from our own

From the wars and the people

What did I do wrong?


	2. Chapter 2: A Lost Love

**A lost love**

When the wind blows

And you wrap me in your arms

You cradle me slow.

In the haven, you

Took me to the graveyard

And you held my hand.

I looked deeply in

Your eyes to see sadness, though

You seem happy to me

As we walk though the ash

And look at the earth around us

As it is destroyed

Destroyed from our own

From the wars and the people

What did I do wrong?


	3. Chapter 3: Unforgettable you

**Unforgettable You,**

**U**nder every scar, there's a battle I've lost.

**N**ever regret what you've got, you'll need it.

**F**or you to love me, I think is insane.

Why fight **O**ver me.

Do what's **R**ight, and kill me for the monster I am.

I've **G**ot to go now, they call for my soul.

Un**E**arth my good side.

**T**he lie is the truth.

**T**ake my pain, and turn it into something good.

C**A**n't you take away the pain?

**B**ecause of me, they're after you.

**L**eave me to save yourself.

**E**volve into the person deep in your heart.

Wh**Y** don't you understand?

I'm **O**nly trying to help you.

Only try to **U**nderstand.

**Acrostic Poem.**


	4. Chapter 4: Happy?

**Happy?**

Would you like to see the other side of me?

Dark and grim like a lost soul.

Yet to my friends, I am happy and innocent,

But is that true? Am I? Do they think I am happy?

When I'm not.

Do they know what it's like to be me?

Not wanting to sleep during the night, but in the day.

To my friends who think they know me,

Do you really?

But they do not understand me

When they say they wish to be me.

But honestly, I would rather be them instead of the monster that I am

Sometimes when I'm dreaming, I wish to not exist, but to live in heaven.

Where everything I needed to be happy would be there.

For me.

Free Verse Poem.


	5. Chapter 5: The secret side of me

The Secret side of me, I never let you see  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare  
I feel alive, in my time of dying

I feel in deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this,  
Make it end  
Wake me up I'm living a nightmare  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I will not die, in my time of dying  
I can see my life passing by  
I hate what I've become, the nightmares have just begun  
I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin.

I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark; its teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream; maybe it's all a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster.  
Wake me up I'm living a nightmare

The secret side of me, I keep it under lock and key  
'Cause if I let it out, it'll tear me up, break me down  
I feel like a monster, kill me now

A falling star fell from your heart  
And fell into my eyes  
I screamed aloud  
I'm always in this twilight of the shadow of your heart  
You left me in the dark  
I knew somehow, I could find my way back  
Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too  
So I stayed in the darkness with you

I feel like a monster  
Will you wake me up from this nightmare?

Found poem  
Songs used: Monster~skillet, my time of dying~Three days grace and Cosmic love~Florence and the machine.

Top of Form


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmare savior

**Nightmare savoir~ Sonnet **

I fall asleep on my pillow

The ugly, dark monsters start to linger

As the fog grows under the willow

And the bugs crawl under my bitten finger.

The dark grows within me as I fear

As I slay the chill

And the monsters grow near

And I slay and kill.

I see the blood from my hand

As I was bit by a vicious, red-eyed monster bunny

But I found a lad

Who was really quite funny

And I laughed at his joke

As I woke up with a choke.


	7. Chapter 7: The Dark Days

Have you ever though of me, in the way I want?  
Twisting my thoughts, destroying my way of thought  
making me bleed out the heart of mine.  
I can't break this, this feeling of heart  
It kills me to know that you really didn't care.

What will it take for you to love me?  
What will I do for to make it happen?  
What can I do to stop this?  
What if I can't stop?  
Will you just love me? And make it end?  
Please, just do this one thing for me, and I'll never ask anything of you again

Eyeliner runs down my face, later.  
This ring on my hand burns the skin  
as it turns red, to brown, to black.  
Why'd I do this to myself? I should have escaped when I could've.

Everyday I see your face. Haunting me, burning without a trace.  
This is what you do to me, but I can't it go. I can't break this trance.  
I'm not as strong as I used to be, now I'm weak, useless, hollow, and numb inside.  
Stop doing this to me! It's killing me now! Killing my heart! Killing my soul!  
How do I stop this? I do not know. Maybe the end of life is the way to go.


End file.
